


[民国设oc/渡河]片段•初见陆见同

by ALEX527847



Series: [民国设oc]渡河 [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEX527847/pseuds/ALEX527847
Summary: 陆州陆见同，嗯。其实我觉得我这个角色设定挺好玩的。×————————





	[民国设oc/渡河]片段•初见陆见同

**Author's Note:**

> 化身暴躁老哥。  
> 辣鸡loft再一次屏蔽我。  
> 所以我放过来了。  
> 我再也不会在lofter放民国设的任何东西了。啧。

“你就是商玉端，林立吾总是提起的那个年轻有为的处长？”陆州坐在办公桌后面，翻看着手中一份报纸，头都没有抬一下。  
“林长官谬赞了，六儿不过比别人多几分心罢了，远称不上年轻有为。办事也还稚嫩着呢，有的是要学的。”商玉端笑眯眯的，语气也是十二分的恭敬。  
“刚及冠就当上了处长，你说太过自谦可反而显得像傲慢。”陆州冷哼一声，合上那份《新沪报》轻轻摔到了商玉端的眼前，“看起来，大名鼎鼎的商处长在敛财方面也别有一番见解啊。”  
商玉端一愣，随即恢复了自然，苦笑着叹口气:“陆长官定是读了不少这《新沪报》的评论了。说来惭愧，这报纸的主编正是六儿的师兄，顾沧之顾先生。唉，只可惜这顾先生向来是反对新政府反对大东亚共荣的。他们这些文人呀，看不清形势，逮个人就骂。六儿曾是他的师弟，自然是首当其冲。”他拿起报纸，一边翻阅一边摇头，“说真的，什么横征暴敛数典忘祖，这几句话我都快背过了。”  
“是吗？”陆州一挑眉，扬起下巴斜睨着他，“你的意思是，这上面的全都是你师兄的杜撰？”  
陆州的脸上一直看不出什么表情，但当商玉端与他的视线对上的时候，一股压迫感随之袭来，那双有些浅的棕色眼睛让人不自觉的联想到了枭。  
商玉端眉尖微蹙，轻轻抿了下唇。那种压迫感让他感到有些不太舒服。房间内的气氛一下子变得紧张起来，像一把锋利的长剑正缓缓出鞘。  
“嗤”的一声，商玉端忽然轻笑出声，玉珠落盘一般清脆的声音却一下子缓和了气氛。“试问这世上哪个人没得什么爱好？”他勾起嘴角，冲着陆州眨眨眼睛，“六儿幼时流落街头时，在太过知晓钱这玩意儿的重要性了，也见过不少一文钱难倒英雄汉的事情。至于这敛财的手段吗——不过是为了自保罢了。陆长官高风亮节，自然是看不起的，只是长官想让六儿办的这事儿——”他意味深长的停顿了一下，“怕是不太好找一位正人君子吧。”  
陆州紧盯着商玉端黑亮的眼睛，眼神锐利得像剑锋直直地刺过去。商玉端毫不退缩，坦坦然迎了上去，脸上的表情是闲挺信步般的从容。  
剑芒在离咽喉一寸的地方骤然停住，长剑无声入鞘——四两拨千斤。  
陆州的嘴角也扬了起来，当他的表情缓和下来时，他浅色的瞳仁里平白多了几分颇有欺骗性的温和。“还好意思说自己稚嫩呢，”他笑叹，“你倒是机灵，林立吾这个老滑头都蒙过了，竟会觉得你是能被几根黄鱼儿收买的人。”  
“林长官并不愚钝，”商玉端说，“只是少了几分格局罢了。”  
“所以你通过他来找到了我？”陆州换了一个更加舒服的坐姿，上下打量着他，手里拿着一支钢笔用尾端点着太阳穴。  
“没人会愿意做没有回报的事情。”商玉端道，“六儿能为您做一些旁人做不来的事，自然也希望能从长官您这里获得一些旁人给不了的东西。”  
陆州看着他，忽然大笑出声，罢后摇了摇头。“好一个商汝琛，鬼精灵的商小六儿。只可惜——若不是你与重庆的关系太近，我恐怕还真会信你这一套。”  
商玉端脸上和煦的笑容僵住了，现在的陆州虽然没了之前的压迫感，但直到现在他才感到背后有冷汗渗了出来。  
这不是狩猎，或许他已经落入了对方的囚笼。  
“陆长官，您这话六儿可实在听不明白。”  
他强迫自己冷静下来，调整自己的面部表情。只要自己还好端端的坐在这里，事情就一定还有转机。思考，他告诫自己，思考。陆见同没有一开始就挑明自己的身份，说明他并没有确凿的证据，或者是在顾忌什么，或者想让自己为他做些什么……不对！商玉端忽然意识到了一件被自己忽略的事实:陆见同只说自己与重庆关系紧密，根本没有说自己是军统的人。  
“省省吧，”陆州说，“你没有你想象的那样会演戏。”  
“六儿不是个好演员，也没志趣向联华发展。只是六儿实在委屈，您给的那个罪名可不是闹着玩的。”  
“哈，还在嘴硬？现在坦白，还有可能少受点罪。你是76号的处长，你自己清楚那里都有些什么手段。”  
商玉端沉默着。陆州倒也也不管他，自顾自翻起了一摞文件，房间里只剩下纸张发出的声音。  
商玉端终于叹了口气。“是，六儿是与重庆有联系，不过恐怕不是陆长官所想的那样。”  
“哦，说来听听。”陆州饶有兴致地扬了扬眉毛。  
“六儿好财，人尽皆知。”商玉端说，“重庆那边不知困乏了，所以偶尔的用些手表啊，烟酒香皂玻璃丝袜的，利润相当可观。其实这在我们这些级别的人之间也不算秘密，上头也睁只眼闭只眼，您要是真查起来，那……牵扯的可能还真不只是六儿一个小处长了。”  
陆州却一直沉着脸听他讲。“没了？”他问。  
商玉端摇了摇头。  
陆州微微颔首，突然将手中的文件重重地拍在商玉端的面前。“我给过你机会，”他说，“而且我现在准备再给你一次。我当然知道你那些走私勾当，也知道你运的可不单单只是女人穿的丝袜，但我不是林德树，别拿那种东西来糊弄我。最后问你一遍，你和重庆有什么关系？”  
商玉端迟疑地伸出手拿起那一摞文件，翻了翻，心下却不再忐忑。“这是六儿的档案？”他问，“有什么问题吗，陆长官？”  
“没有一点问题，干净得漂亮。”陆州冷笑一声，“那你别忘了，我也是军统出身，有些东西我大概比你熟悉。商以善死后那两年你到底去了哪儿，还用得着我猜？”  
商玉端合上的那份文件，轻轻放回桌上。沉默了半晌，他终于长长地叹口气。  
“重庆。”他说，“那两年我在重庆。”  
他观察着陆州的脸色，见其虽然面色冷峻，怒容却减了不少，心道——赌对了。  
“父亲去世后，军统的人找到了我。他们告诉我他们知道是谁炸的火车，问我愿不愿意报仇。”商玉端深深吸了一口气，像是隐忍怒意，“我在他们那里学了两年，可他们从来没有告诉我到底是谁杀了我父亲。我去问，也从来没人回应。”  
“他们不会告诉你的，除非他们想好了让你死在哪。军统，中统，都是这样的一群畜生。”陆州冷冰冰地说。  
“是。我若是早知道，也不会随着那些人去重庆。”商玉端冷笑一声，“与其等着他们施舍，不如我自己去找答案，于是我便逃了出来——反正在他们眼里我也不过是个棋子罢了。”  
“所以你潜进新政府是为了报仇？”陆州问。  
“除了日本人，还有谁会去害我父亲？”商玉端拔高了声音。  
陆州打量了他半晌，突然扬起嘴角，从抽屉里取出一个档案袋递过去。“我不是军统的人，我现在就可以告诉你谁是你的仇人。看看，就像你说的，跟着我，我能给你些别人给不了的东西。”  
商玉端睁大了眼睛，迟疑地接过了档案袋。他缓缓起身，对着陆州鞠了一躬，眼眶有些红。  
陆州微笑着摇了摇头。“你很不错，不过还有不少要学的。”他说。  
“陆长官请赐教？”商玉端说。  
“比如，其实我刚才并不确定你是否来自军统。”陆州笑着说，“当有人拿枪指着你的时候，记着，膛里不一定有子弹。”  
————


End file.
